


Wherever Is Your Heart (I Call Home)

by TimeSorceror



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Witch!Molly, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frumpkin is an Emotional Support Animal (Critical Role), M/M, Sharing a Bed, White Witch!Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: Caleb Widogast, a white witch, receives a letter from Yasha, a mutual friend. The letter asks him to take in one Mollymauk Tealeaf, a black witch, for a couple of weeks until the last guide comes back to take him to the elven city in the mountains where a ceremony for the Moonweaver's Ribbons is being held. Caleb agrees, albeit reluctantly, making a decision that will change his life, and his heart, forever.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Wherever Is Your Heart (I Call Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mushroommagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroommagus/gifts).



> This is actually a companion piece to the artwork at the end of this fic (which I also have posted to my Tumblr and Twitter) and the original intent was to write maybe 3k of fluff and kisses but as is par for the course with me, more words were required. The fic and art are my gifts for the Widomauk Winter Exchange.
> 
> The brand of witches that are referenced here are loosely based on Patricia Briggs' witches from the Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega novels in which black witches acquire their power from the death and life essence of people and animals, and white witches do not. My white witches are a little different in that their power comes from plants instead.
> 
> That said, I do intend to follow this up with a couple more pieces someday because I've really fallen in love with the AU, so be on the lookout for those! Enjoy. :)

A bell jingled softly as the door to the tea shop swung open. It rattled against the dividing half-wall nearest to it from the force of the draft that followed the shop’s latest patron inside.

“Careful with the door, Cay-leb!” A cheery voice chirped from behind a counter filled with plates of pastries on display. A smiling blue tiefling dressed in warm verdant skirts and a white woolen turtleneck waved energetically. “Caduceus says the poor thing’s not going to last the coming winter at the rate the wind keeps abusing it! Whatever that means…” She pouted, her expression comically intense on such a normally cheerful face.

Caleb, a young man wearing mostly brown though warm clothing save for a wide-brimmed white witch's hat, chuckled and gingerly closed the door behind him, wiping his boots on the welcome mat decorated with grain and flowers so as not to track more snow inside. 

“I think he just means that Fjord should hurry up with the repairs he promised this past summer, Jester,” Caleb replied with a soft smile. “Speaking of Caduceus,” he added, “Is he in this morning? Beauregard told me before she headed out yesterday that he’s handling the post until she gets back.” He rubbed his gloved hands together and breathed on them to warm them.

“I’m expecting a letter from someone and I was hoping to read it urgently.”

Caleb took a moment to remove his hat with care before he shook it over the mat and putting it back over his reddish-brown mane of hair. He glanced up when the back door opened and a tall, pink-haired firbolg stepped out, ears flicking forward eagerly.

“Hey, Mr. Caleb! How are you this fine morning? Would you like some tea?” 

The firbolg’s voice rumbled pleasantly as he busied himself with puttering about and pouring some tea before Caleb even had a chance to respond. 

“Chatty this morning, aren’t you?” Caleb laughed. “I am well, my friend. And I suppose a cup of tea would not go amiss, as long as it is warm. The cold has come in earnest early this year.” He slipped a couple of coppers into a tip jar while the firbolg’s back was turned, just before he reached up to take the offered cup into his hands. The porcelain was indeed quite warm, and Caleb took a sip of the drink in order to relish the liquid heat as it rolled through him.

“It has indeed,” the firbolg agreed, nodding sagely. 

When nothing more was offered, Caleb took another drink and cleared his throat to catch the other’s attention. “Caduceus? Has the post come in yet? Beauregard spoke to me before she left yesterday; said you were handling things while she’s helping to guide more pilgrims into the mountains.”

“Cay-leb said he’s expecting a letter!” Jester chimed in helpfully, leaning so far onto the counter that her boot-clad legs lifted from the floor and kicked the air a bit. “I think maybe he’s been hiding a secret lady friend from us!” She grinned conspiratorially.

Caleb felt his face flush. “Jester! _Nein_! I’m– _nein_.” He set down his cup of tea and rubbed at his face as though to rub off the blush that was certainly filling his cheeks. “ _Nein_ , Jester,” he grumbled, “This letter should be from Miss Yasha. You remember her, yes?” Jester leaned back and nodded. “Yes, of course! Do you think she’ll be coming back from her Yasha-ing soon?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Last we spoke she did say I might have a tenant for a little while, though.”

As Caleb chatted with Jester, Caduceus knelt behind the counter and rummaged through what sounded like paper and wrappings. “Ah!” Caduceus exclaimed, standing back up and emerging victorious with a letter in his hands. “I thought I saw your name on something this morning,” he said as he offered the letter to Caleb, who took it and immediately opened it to skim its contents.

Caleb frowned, humming as he looked it over.

Ears twitching, Caduceus tilted his head. “Is it not what you were expecting?” Jester came around the counter to look at the letter over Caleb’s shoulder. “Is it not from Yasha?” she asked, her brow furrowed as she bit her lip.

Caleb rubbed at the stubble on his cheeks thoughtfully. “Yes and no. The letter is from Yasha. She’s got a friend who’s coming to see the Moonweaver’s Ribbons ceremony at the elven city in the mountains that needs lodging until the last escorts come back before the first heavy snows start.” Caduceus nodded. “Seems like a sound idea. You do not seem… keen on it though. Usually, you do not mind hosting visitors, as long as they pay good coin… oh! Right. There was a pouch with the letter too! Forgot, sorry.”

Caduceus reached back down and offered a black leather pouch embroidered in silver stitching with a symbol of the Stormlord. Yasha’s personal pouch. 

“This person must be quite important for her to send coin in this,” Caleb observed as he handled the pouch with care. “Well. If she cares for them so deeply, perhaps they will not be so bad.”

“Is it anyone we know?” Jester chimed in cheerily. “Not that I can tell,” Caleb answered as he finished his cup of tea. “She says he’ll arrive within a few days of this letter. One… Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Jester grinned. “Ooh, sounds intriguing! I think I like him already!” Caleb chuckled, putting away the letter into one of the pockets of his worn brown coat. “I should be going, I suppose. Have a guest to prepare for after all.”

“You need any more lavender or rosemary?” Caduceus asked as Caleb turned to leave. He paused to think, mentally going through the levels of herbs and spices in his stores at home. “Hmm, I don’t think so; not yet. But soon. I’ll definitely need some sage seeds for my greenhouse if there’s another run of that stomach sickness this winter.” 

“I’ll find you some then,” Caduceus promised. “Don’t be a stranger, Mr. Caleb.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Caleb called back as the wind rattled the shop door against the wall once more before Caleb pulled it shut behind him. Caduceus sighed. “I hope he’ll be alright. That’s a mighty big favor Miss Yasha’s asking of our dear village witch.” 

“What is? Yasha’s friend?”

“Oh, yes. The letter said he’s black witch, apparently. They don’t typically mix well, the white and black witches.”

“Oh,” was all Jester could manage after that. There was a long pause, and then a soft sigh.

“He can’t be all bad if he’s a friend of Yasha’s though. Right?” She turned to him and offered a silent, concerned expression.

“Hmm, right. Things’ll be just fine I suspect, but we’ll just have to wait and see.” Caduceus poured himself another cup of tea, peering into the wet leaves at the bottom of Caleb’s cup, still sitting on the counter. “It could go either way with these things.”

Jester puffed out her lips and narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired firbolg.

“Caduce- _us_! Did you read Caleb’s mail? That’s a felony, you know. Beau said so. And she would know, she’s read people’s mail before.” 

Caduceus laughed then, a deep and rolling thing. “No, no. Well, not before he opened it, anyway. It _was_ just sitting there on the counter.” He glanced up as the door opened again and a pair of black-haired half-elves entered, trailed by a white-haired human and a gaggle of small children. “Ah, it looks like we have customers.” He smiled brightly once he caught the eyes of their guests, waving them over and putting Caleb and Yasha’s mysterious friend out of his mind for the time being.

Tea leaves never lied to him, and if he was right about this one, things would turn out just fine indeed.

* * *

True to the letter, a knock came at Caleb’s door a few days later. 

Caleb lived in a small cottage at the edge of the village, closer to the wilderness of the foothill forests than the busy main road. So when knocks came to his door, he knew the knocks came with a purpose. 

He was sitting at his workstation when the knock came, the hands working his mortar and pestle going still at the sound. A moment passed as he waited for a second knock because sometimes the spirits of the wood liked to play tricks on his mind. However, a second knock came, accompanied by a plaintive _meow_ from Frumpkin, his cat familiar, who jumped up on the table to give him a stern look as if to insist he get a move on and answer the door.

Shaking his head, Caleb sighed and set aside his tools to greet his visitor. Reaching the door, Caleb unbolted the lock and gripped the handle before he could lose his nerve. 

The sight that greeted him was… not quite what he expected.

A lavender tiefling stood in front of him, clad in a bright maroon coat decorated with embroidered suns and stars and religious emblems, the Moonweaver and Platinum Dragon most plentiful among them. There were peacocks as well, which seemed to suit the man also clothed in split-cloth patterned pants, thigh-high boots, and an open white shirt. For all his flashy finery, Caleb could not miss the multitude of old scars that littered his chest and petered out just above the clavicle. A peacock tattoo spilled out from the collar to wind up the right side of the face; tastefully done and also strangely suited to the figure before him.

Atop the tiefling’s head of plum-colored hair, with holes cut into the sides for his horns (which were decorated with charms of gold and silver), sat a faded black witch’s hat that had certainly seen better days. It seemed the only indication of what he was. Perhaps that was the intention.

“Good mornin’ to ya!” The tiefling greeted him cheerily. “Are you Mr. Caleb Widogast? I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends. Yasha said she sent a letter ahead of me? She didn’t mention you’d be handsome.” He winked at Caleb, who, in spite of everything, felt his face flush.

Were all tieflings like this, he wondered?

“Ah, _ja_ , _ja_ I am Caleb Widogast. Yes, Yasha… she sent a letter, yes. Come… come in. If you please.” Caleb stepped aside to let the tiefling in. The eye that had winked at him, or both of them rather, were blood red and pupilless. 

“It isn’t much,” Caleb said quietly as he closed the door behind them, “But it serves me just fine. We’re a small village and don’t need a whole lot.” Mollymauk was glancing about his central room, seemingly curious about everything but courteous enough not to touch. 

“Oh it’s quite lovely, very quaint,” Mollymauk replied, turning back to him, eyes still twinkling. “It’s certainly a far cry from carnival tents.” 

Caleb tilted his head. “Carnival tents?” He felt curiosity spring up within him despite his nerves. Mollymauk’s lips twitched in a bitter smile. “Yeah. It’s how Yasha and I met. But… nothing good ever lasts. I’m pretty, but not a good carnival barker without a carnival to bark for.”

“You don’t…” Caleb trailed off, then sighed. Best to address the beast in the room before it became a problem. “Yasha’s letter said you were a black witch. Why not… ply that trade?”

Mollymauk’s easy mannerisms tensed at the mention of his witch heritage, and finally, the tiefling’s gaze caught upon Caleb’s white witch’s hat which was perched on one edge of a comfortable wingback chair near the fireplace. “You’re a… oh.” Suddenly, Mollymauk looked quite small and timid. “She didn’t say that you were… well. I… I can leave if you need me to.”

Caleb frowned. Was this man offering to leave? He took a moment to settle himself in the hopes of calming the other witch.

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Mollymauk. Yasha sent you to me. Paid my usual rates for room and board, even. As long as you don’t… don’t touch my plants or any of the village pets, you’ll be fine until Beauregard comes back to collect you for the journey into the mountains. Black witch or no, I don’t turn out on a friend in need.” He watched as hope returned to Mollymauk’s eyes, and the tension bled from his shoulders.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Caleb. That’s… I appreciate it, thank you.”

Caleb shook his head, only just now noticing the patches stitching together the travel-worn hat the other witch wore. Indeed, for all his colorful appearance, underneath his coat, most of Mollymauk’s clothing looked bound or stitched up in some shape or form. Not at all like the black witches he’d known previously. Who was this black witch then, who dressed in threadbare clothes and only offered kind eyes and hopeful smiles instead of the nastiness Caleb was used to?

“As for why I don’t… ply my trade, so to speak,” Mollymauk added, chuckling halfheartedly, “I rather dislike harming animals. People are sometimes a different story when they threaten other people I care about, but… that’s really the same for all of us, isn’t it?” The tiefling offered a sheepish half-shrug. Caleb stepped a bit closer, his heart going out to the man. “I suppose, yes. So… if you don’t hurt animals, then…?”

“Use my own blood, mostly. Makes me a rather poor witch, when I’m not willing to kill for my own gain.”

He didn’t seem to offer much else, other than a sad look that tore at something in Caleb’s chest. 

“There’s more to being a witch than where one’s power comes from, you know,” Caleb gently explained. “Mostly what I do for this village is potions and poultices. Help out the local healers when their magic runs low.” Mollymauk reached back to rub at his neck nervously, so Caleb stepped back a bit to give the man some space. 

“I’m afraid I… never really learned, and my reading isn’t that great, so it’s difficult for me _to_ learn.” He didn’t seem to be embarrassed, only mildly annoyed at the revelation.

Caleb shrugged. “Well, are you at least good at memorization? I could teach you a few recipes that way.”

At this, the tiefling appeared to brighten up considerably.

“Oh, I can memorize things well enough! I used to read tarot for the carnival. Know pretty much all the meanings by heart!” He grinned, and that flirtatious gleam returned to his eyes, restoring the man to a happier version of himself. “I could give you a reading as a demonstration if you like.” Caleb again felt his cheeks flush and he waffled, caught off guard by the sudden change in the tiefling’s mood.

“Well, perhaps later,” he conceded, idly wondering if he’d come to regret it. “But first, I… I’ve been a bit of a terrible host. Are you hungry? I’ve not got anything prepared at the moment, but I’m friends with the proprietors of the tea shop in town, and Jester owes me a couple of hot pies. Caduceus always offers tea, though rarely remembers to charge me. If I didn’t slip him some coppers in the tip jar I’d wonder how the man makes money.” 

Mollymauk laughed and his mirth sounded as sweet music to Caleb’s ears.

“Sounds like a plan! I am indeed a bit peckish, and travel rations only taste so good for so long.”

Caleb nodded and went to pick up his hat from the chair by the fireplace just as Frumpkin came slipping out from his workroom door, meowing loudly. 

“Oh, is this a friend of yours?” Mollymauk asked, kneeling down on the floor to greet the little beast properly. Frumpkin didn’t hesitate to accept affection from the offered hand, one that was covered in tattoos just as his face was, though these were of a snake and a multitude of flowers. He wondered if Mollymauk knew their meanings as well as he did those of his cards.

The tiefling immediately devolved into baby talk as he scratched Frumpkin’s head and delicately stroked the cat’s back. His antics teased a smile out of Caleb, and he could now see a little of the truth to the man’s words about not being fond of harming animals.

“Oh _ja_ , he’s a dear friend. My familiar, Frumpkin. I think perhaps I should bring him along; it’s been a while since I took him into town with me.” He reached down and offered the cat an arm, which Frumpkin took readily, abandoning Mollymauk’s affections to run up and settle himself around Caleb’s neck. His warmth and weight were a comforting presence that immediately settled him while Mollymauk stood.

“Do you… have any possessions you’d like to leave before we go?” Caleb asked. 

Mollymauk shook his head. “Don’t really have much I like leaving behind. I’ll settle in once we get back.” The tiefling reached up as though to scratch Frumpkin again, but paused. “Do you mind if I get in your space a bit? I just want to give your friend some more scratches.”

“Oh, ah… I suppose. Go ahead.”

So polite, Caleb thought as the man reached up and smiled at Frumpkin with fondness while the little beast soaked in the attention. Once the man was done, Caleb put on his hat and opened the door. “Jester will like you, I think. She said you sounded like an intriguing person when I read Yasha’s letter the other day.”

“Did she? Well, this Jester sounds like an intriguing person as well! I’m looking forward to meeting her.” Caleb locked the door behind him and the two walked shoulder to shoulder down the path into town. 

For all Mollymauk’s chatty nature, the walk into town was quiet. Caleb watched as the tiefling took in the stubborn green underneath the fresh snow, the holly berries springing in the leaves above their heads, the colorful ways the village folk decorated their homes. “This place reminds me of the carnival a bit,” he remarked as they entered the town’s main thoroughfare. 

“Does it?” Caleb queried, honestly curious. This carnival seemed to have been quite important to the tiefling. Mollymauk nodded, apparently lost in his memories. “You’ve mentioned this carnival before, and that you met Yasha there?” 

“Yeah,” Mollymauk hummed noncommittally. “I’ll tell you more if you like, but maybe when it’s just us, yeah?” Caleb nodded. Fair enough. He wasn’t always in the mood to talk about his past either. “Tea shop’s up ahead. Just here on the right. Careful of the door, I’m uncertain if Fjord’s been around to repair it in the couple days since I was last here.”

The shop was as warm and welcoming as it always was, though perhaps a bit busier given the time of day. Usually, Caleb preferred to go early in the morning, and it was now just past noon. 

A halfling woman with dusky skin and dark hair spotted him and called him over. 

“Hey there Caleb! You’re looking well.” Caleb smiled at her as Frumpkin nuzzled at his day-old scruff. “Hello, Nott. How’s your boy?” Nott glanced behind her at a boy with curly dark hair dancing around Nott’s husband and village alchemist, Yeza. The boy looked far happier and healthier than when Caleb had last seen him.

“The catmint helped. As did the tea with lemon and honey.”

Caleb nodded. “It didn’t seem to be a truly terrible fever, otherwise I’d’ve told you to ask Jester and Caduceus about it. You’ll remember the mixture next time?”

“Of course! But thanks again, really. I like learning things from you.”

Nott paused, then tilted her head in Mollymauk’s direction. “Who’s this?” Mollymauk stepped up with a grin on his face and a slight bow in her direction. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends,” he greeted her. She grunted. “Veth Brenatto.”

“But Mr. Caleb called you… Nott?” 

“He’s a friend. We’ve just met, you and I.” 

Caleb sighed. “Nott. He’s a friend of Yasha’s. Be nice, _bitte_.” Nott’s brow lifted in surprise. “Oh, really?” She huffed sheepishly and offered a shrug in apology. “Sorry. New folk in the village; you know how it is.” Caleb snorted and turned back to Mollymauk. “More like that’s just how Nott is, and don’t let her forget it.”

“Hey!” 

Caleb’s gaze shifted and he offered the halfling a wry grin. “You know I mean nothing by it, Nottchen. But you can be a bit prickly sometimes and Yeza will back me up on that.”

Nott shook her head but snorted at Caleb’s words. “Well, maybe a little.”

Mollymauk stood a comfortable distance from Caleb and chuckled at the exchange. “Ah, it’s alright. I’m used to a little hostility, looking the way I do.” Before Caleb could respond to that, a familiar blue hand tapped his shoulder, pausing a moment so that he could notice and then embraced him in a crushing hug.

“Cay-leb! Good to see you!”

Caleb laughed and just let Jester nearly crush the breath from his lungs, knowing it was useless to struggle otherwise. “Jester,” he coughed, “I need to breathe at some point. And I’m here about those pies you owe me. Mr. Mollymauk here is a bit peckish from his time on the road.”

Jester immediately gasped and looked around Caleb to spot Mollymauk. 

“Oh, you’re Yasha’s friend? She could’ve said you were a tiefling! Hi, I’m Jester Lavorre!” 

She held out a hand that Mollymauk was all too happy to take. His tail, previously unnoticeable and still, grew visibly excitable at the sight of a fellow tiefling, waving happily in the air behind him.

“It’s Molly to my friends, dear,” he purred, now much more at ease in Jester’s presence. 

“Molly, then,” Jester amended. “Have you any particular kind of meat you’d like, or…?” Mollymauk shook his head. “Just something that’s warm and tasty. Do you have anything to drink as well?” Jester glanced back at Caduceus, who was serving tea to Fjord, a green-skinned half-orc across the way. Ah, so it appeared he had been by to repair the door at some point. “Caduceus has lots of teas. I can send him your way if you want to ask about what kinds.”

“Oh yes, that’ll be lovely, thank you! We’ll be, ah…” Mollymauk turned to Caleb. “Do you have a usual spot you prefer?” 

Caleb shrugged. “Usually I’m here in the mornings and mostly just in and out, but that spot by the window seems nice. Frumpkin will like to sun himself there.”

“Oh, you brought Frumpy?” Jester asked as she turned back around, giving him a quick once over. “Oh, there he is. He blends in so well with your hair!” She laughed and reached up to scratch him, being careful to telegraph her movements so as not to startle Caleb. Frumpkin purred, licking her fingers as she retreated, giggling at what was probably the sandpaper sensation of Frumpkin’s tongue. 

“Your cat is popular with the ladies?” Mollymauk teased, grinning again. Caleb grunted. “Popular with my friends, at any rate. Let’s go take those seats before some other witch takes them.”

“Are there more witches here?” Mollymauk probed, if a bit hesitant. Caleb chuckled and shook his head. “No. Too small a village for that. Only reason we’ve two clerics here is that we’re the last stop this side of the mountain and sometimes when people come back through after the journey through people need a bit of patching up.” Caleb watched as Mollymauk settled in his seat, sprawling back like he owned the place, his expression hardening. “Is it so perilous a journey back? I’m…”

“Heading there for the Moonweaver’s Ribbons, Yasha said. Makes sense, seeing that coat of yours.” Caleb shrugged. “Beauregard will be taking you up there, and she’s a very good guide. She’d hate me, but I could pay her to stay with you if you want her to bring you back. Hells, she owes me a couple of favors. Might do it for free if I pulled a few of them.” 

Mollymauk scoffed and shook his head. “Nah, that’s alright. I’ll… figure something out. Moonweaver willing.” Caleb inclined his head as Frumpkin jumped down and laid himself out on the windowsill next to them. He was about to speak, hoping to soothe the man’s worries, but just then Caduceus sidled up next to their table, holding a pot of a familiar smelling tea and a couple of porcelain cups on a tray.

“Afternoon, Mr. Caleb. Good to see you again.” He glanced over at Mollymauk, ears flicking forward as his violet eyes looked over the tiefling. Caleb knew that look, and he remembered how deep he felt it run the first time the firbolg’s gaze had given him the once-over. But he smiled, easy as anything, and Mollymauk visibly relaxed. 

“You must be Yasha’s friend. One Mollymauk Tealeaf, yes?”

“Molly to his friends, he says,” Caleb added before the tiefling can add his little catchphrase. Mollymauk pouts at him, which makes Caleb smile a little, and then the moment passed before Mollymauk nods to Caduceus. “Aye, that’s me. A lovely lady by the name of Jester says you have a selection of teas available? Said I should ask you about them.”

“That I do,” Caduceus rumbled, pouring Caleb a cup of his usual tea, a rich, citrusy blend. “The one I’ve got here has a deep profile with a lot of citruses, mostly orange rinds for the base. But I also have a green tea that I just brewed a little while ago with bits of cherry and toasted almonds. And of course, if you’re experienced with your own brewing, I’ve got leaves to sell as well.” Caleb coughed. “Cad…” he whispered, and Caduceus frowned at him before flicking his ears back in realization.

“Oh, yeah! And I’m Caduceus. Caduceus Clay.” He offered the tiefling a lazy smile.

Mollymauk hummed in anticipation. “That orange bit sounds rather nice. But if it’s not to my liking I might try the other tea as well. And you said you had blends for sale? You wouldn’t happen to have any teas to help with sleep?” As Caduceus poured Mollymauk a cup from the pot on the tray, he mulled over the request. 

“I’m fresh out of chamomile I’m afraid, but uh… you’ve got some of that special root, don’t you Caleb?” Caleb nodded. “And lavender as well. It won’t be as good as the chamomile, but I can make a decent blend from either of those.” He took another long look at the tiefling. He appeared to be well-rested, but… “You have trouble sleeping?” he asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice. Mollymauk nodded. “I’m used to bunking with other people, an’ having the sound of their breaths lull me in. I bought some of that tea you mentioned, chamomile, just before Yasha sent me on my way, knowing I’d have to be travelin’ alone, but... I ran out of it just the other night I’m afraid.”

“I’ll make you something,” Caleb insisted. “I’m not as good at it as Caduceus, but it’ll do the job well enough, probably.”

“And… if it doesn’t?” 

Caleb grinned. “I’ll lend you Frumpkin. He’s not another person exactly, but he does snore something awful sometimes. Might do the trick for you.” Beside them, Frumpkin gave a low, grumbling _mraaaah_ in protest. “Oh hush,” Caleb chided him. “You do and you know it. Woke yourself up once with how loud it was.” 

That set the three of them laughing, and just like that the tiefling was at ease once more.

“That’s… thank you. You’re very kind, Mr. Caleb.”

And, oh. Didn’t those words accompanied by that soft look tug in earnest at his heartstrings?

“Well, I’ll let you two enjoy your afternoon. Looks like Jester’s got some food for you as well. Don’t be a stranger now, the both of you.” Caleb nodded to the firbolg. “Of course. Oh, thank you, Jester, that smells lovely.” Jester slid what smelled like a chicken pot pie in front of him that set Caleb’s mouth to watering.

“Thank you so much, dear,” Mollymauk expressed gratefully. “I’ll be glad to eat something that doesn’t taste like jerky or hardtack.”

“I’ve also got lots of pastries! Maybe Caleb will buy a few?” She batted her eyes at him and Caleb sighed, shaking his head at her. “You don’t need to do that to get me to buy something, _Blaubeere_. What is fresh from the oven?” Jester grinned. “Bear claws with cinnamon! You want one?” Caleb gave her a silver. “Give us a couple, then,” he told her with a smile. Jester gasped at the coin in her palm. “Oh Caleb, that’d buy a whole dozen and then some maybe!” Caleb felt a laugh tumble out of him in a rush. “Well, I don’t need that many. Maybe just a half dozen and keep the change? You’ve been working hard with all the pilgrims coming our way this season.”

Jester took the silver and giggled gleefully. “You’re so sweet! I’ll get you those right away!”

As she scampered off, Mollymauk smiled at Caleb appreciatively. “You’re quite generous with your friends, it seems.” Caleb ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. “I was not always so. It is a hard cultivated generosity.” Mollymauk nodded, digging into his meal at once, though careful in his manners. “Aye, but it is a good thing to cultivate. I’m not always good at it myself, but I try to leave most people and places better than how I found them.”

“Forget witches, and all that comes with being one of us,” Caleb murmured into his food, “would that more people, in general, had such ways of thinking.”

Mollymauk paused in the consumption of his food and caught Caleb’s gaze for the first time since their meeting. Or at least Caleb assumed it must’ve been, for all that it was difficult to place exactly where the tiefling was looking on account of those pupilless eyes. Though, now that Caleb looked, if he tilted his head to the light just so, he could make out the glint of an iris, like the second lids of Frumpkin’s eyes, staring right at him.

Something passed between them then; a moment of sympathy and understanding. It left but a heartbeat later, though its effects lingered.

Against everything, Caleb found himself liking this witch, even coming to care for him enough to want to soothe the aches he could see in the man’s soul that slipped through the mask of grins, gems, and flashy colored clothes.

“So, that Caduceus,” Mollymauk drawled, drawing Caleb from his reverie. Caleb grunted. “Yes?”

“Does it always feel like he's looking into your very soul?” 

Caleb chuffed a bit into his food. “Yeah, he did the same to me the first time we met. He means well though. Looks out for his friends. Yet, I wouldn’t past him to actually be able to see into people’s souls either. He and Jester are also the local healers, and he’s got something going with those tea leaves of his.”

“Oh, he reads them?” Mollymauk queried, intrigued. “Curious.”

Caleb reached over to stroke Frumpkin beside him, getting a glimpse of the tiefling’s tail, flicking every so often as Frumpkin’s often did when he was tense or annoyed. Caleb cleared his throat and tilted his head to try and catch Mollymauk’s gaze again.

“You don’t have to come back to the cottage yet if you don’t want to. Jester’s been lamenting the lack of tiefling company for some time and I think you could be fast friends.” Mollymauk blinked at him for a moment, surprised, and was that a darker purple flush to his lavender cheeks? Then Mollymauk shook his head and offered Caleb another soft smile. “Oh, that does sound tempting, but I’m going to be here, what, four to six weeks? The lovely lady seems like she’s pretty busy right now and I think I’d rather settle in and come back later.”

He nodded at Caleb in thanks. “I am flattered you would think of me in such a way, though. You’re a very gracious host, Mr. Caleb.”

Caleb’s cheeks continued to burn a little until they finished their food and tea, and Caleb tossed a couple more coppers into Caduceus’s tip jar as they got up to leave. He picked up Frumpkin, letting the cat settle around his neck once again, and Jester presented them with their bear claws as they were heading out. On their way back, Caleb glanced over at Mollymauk while they walked shoulder to shoulder once more.

“Are you looking to take a nap after settling in, Mr. Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, trying to fit the rest of his day around Mollymauk’s sudden appearance. “And then perhaps we could prepare some materials for potion brewing? You seemed eager to learn about them earlier, and that does include ingredient preparation. Bit boring sometimes, but it is fulfilling work.”

“I’d love a nap,” Mollymauk murmured, so low Caleb almost didn’t catch it. “But…”

Ah, right. Mollymauk had trouble sleeping, he’d said. He did look quite tired though and probably could use some rest from all that time on the road.

“I don’t have any tea prepared, but I can give you Frumpkin. He’ll stay with you if I ask.”

Again, Mollymauk seemed surprised, but all was quiet until Caleb unlocked the cottage and lead them inside. “You’re tired Mr. Mollymauk, come let me show you the guest room so you can rest.” He reached for Mollymauk’s right hand and was pleasantly surprised to find the texture of his skin was smooth and warm. He tugged Mollymauk down the hallway opposite the front door that ran down the rest of the cottage and branched off into a couple of rooms. The guest room was on the right, second from the end, which was his.

Caleb opened the door and lead Mollymauk inside. 

For a guest room, Caleb tried to make it less like most rooms at the inns he’d stayed at in years past. He had the bed outfitted with a decent mattress, good pillows, some nice, colorful quilts. The cottage had only one hearth in the main room when Caleb had first acquired it, and while he had plans to maybe put in a second one somewhere, he hadn’t nearly enough resources for it yet. He had been able to invest in two small wood burning heaters for his room and this one, and they had good, sturdy piping to filter the smoke outside. 

There was a thick rug on the floor, a tub and bucket in one corner near the heater, and a dresser with a small vanity between the bed and the window which was framed by curtains drawn back to reveal the sunlight.

“Oh, this is quite nice…” Mollymauk breathed, apparently mostly to himself. He set down his belongings in the rocking chair that was also next to the heater. 

“I work hard to make my guests comfortable,” Caleb stated quietly. “Here, let me show you how to let Frumpkin settle around your neck.” Mollymauk turned around, brows lifted and red eyes wide. Caleb gently coaxed Frumpkin from his perch, scratching gingerly underneath his familiar’s chin. “Mr. Mollymauk needs you for a bit, _kätzchen_. Will you stay with him for me? Help him rest? _Ja_ , there we go.” 

Mollymauk stood very still as Caleb took Frumpkin, hands underneath the lanky spotted armpits, and gently maneuvered him onto Mollymauk’s shoulders. Frumpkin settled there with a bit of Caleb’s guidance, and Mollymauk tilted his head to nuzzle at the soft fur of Frumpkin’s belly.

“Thank you, Caleb,” Mollymauk murmured. Caleb could see the man wanted to say more, but his throat looked tight and he wouldn’t look in Caleb’s direction.

“Get some rest. I’ll be in my workroom for the rest of the day I think, and that’s at the end of the hall on the left. Come find me when you’re more rested and I’ll show you how to prepare some ingredients.” 

He left then, Mollymauk still standing there with his face buried in Frumpkin’s fur, to return to his work until such a time when the tiefling would find it in him to seek the other witch out.

* * *

A week later, and Molly felt like he’d finally settled into something like a routine. 

His mornings varied depending on whether or not Caleb was up before he was, though the other witch liked to get up early to head to the tea shop sometimes before most people were there. If they didn’t go into town for tea, Molly would spend the early mornings sewing. His host had been more than gracious, a white witch taking a black one into his hearth and home, and he’d meant what he said about leaving people and places better than he’d found them. If he wanted to leave Caleb with a gift of gratitude then he’d better start early.

Caleb, as it turned out, also chopped his own wood just as he prepared his own potion ingredients, and if they didn’t go out to the greenhouse to tend to the plants, then Molly would help out there. Well, sort of. He wasn’t all that great at swinging an ax, so mostly Caleb chopped wood and quizzed Molly on the recipes the other witch was teaching him.

Teaching _him_. Molly almost couldn’t believe it.

Caleb would invite him to make their meals together too, and before their afternoons began they would make lunch and dine together by the witch’s hearth fire. Afterward, Caleb would teach him all sorts of things, from potions and poultices to plants and their uses. 

“I must say, I am curious,” Molly admitted to the other witch one evening as the wind howled outside Caleb’s workroom, “why you would teach me these things?” He gestured to the workroom table between them, filled with ingredients for chopping and grinding.

Caleb paused in his grinding of some mint leaves to study Molly. His stare was not quite as piercing as the firbolg’s had been, and sometimes he’d catch the other man’s stare lingering on his figure, or his tattoos. It felt nice to be looked at with interest that wasn’t purely lecherous or dangerous in the ways that usually made Molly’s skin crawl. 

“It’s just… you remind me of myself, sometimes. Which is strange, you being a black witch.”

Molly’s own hands had been grinding away and he paused as well, ears pricked towards the sound of tree branches rattling against the cottage in the dark. 

“Strange that I wish I wasn’t. But… I don’t remember being anything else.”

Caleb frowned at him but resumed grinding. “You don’t remember?”

Molly nodded. Caleb had been so accommodating; the least he could do was be upfront with his host. “Aye. Memory only goes back a couple of years. First memory is of me clawin’ my way out of a shallow grave, dirt in my mouth and nose and under my tongue and fingernails.”

Caleb’s grinding paused again, and he was once more staring at Mollymauk, this time with apprehension and fear filling his eyes. “Oh, Molly…”

Molly. Did Caleb know that was the first time he’d called him as such?

A sigh tumbled from Molly’s lips as he returned to his own grinding, setting aside the finished dust into the pile for containing later as he moved onto the next section of the ingredients. 

“It was dark but for the full moons high in the sky,” Molly continued solemnly, “I wandered, barely clothed, covered in dirt… until I stumbled on the carnival.” Caleb put aside his own dust and instead picked a few herbs from the preparation pile and began to finely dice them with a paring knife. “Is this the carnival you mentioned before?”

Molly nodded. “Yes. Gustav, one of the carnival organizers was the first to spot me. He took pity on me and took me in. I was…” Molly felt a bitter laugh spill out of him, like too much water in a pan. Caleb put down his knife and reached across the table for Molly’s hands. He stilled, and tears gathered in his eyes at the kind gesture. “Molly, if it causes you pain to tell it, you don’t have to speak of it. I… have my own ghosts. Wounds in my soul. I understand.”

“Are they why you’re especially afraid of black witches?” Molly asked, unbidden. Then he winced, bit his tongue. Stupid of him, to press so much. Ornna had always said that tongue would get him in trouble.

But… Caleb’s hand didn’t move from his. Instead, he squeezed a bit in an attempt to be reassuring. This, from a man who so clearly had trouble reaching out? For him? 

“They are, yes. Yet you are clearly not one of them. That is why I have been teaching you these things. Because you are good and kind, and… and…” Caleb removed his hand then to run through his hair, colored a deep red from the light of the flames that flickered in the oil lamps on the table. High up on one of the nearby shelves, Frumpkin let out a low meow of what Molly swore sounded like approval. “And my cat likes you,” Caleb added, laughter weaving through his words.

“We still have a few more weeks together yet,” Caleb assured him. “You can tell me more when you are ready.”

Molly wanted to tell him. He did. Which was really the weird thing, since it had taken him months to find his voice and tell Yasha his fears about, well, everything. But Caleb was right, he had a little time. He could afford to find his words first before trying to speak again.

That opportunity arose when a week later, a surprise snowstorm forced them inside early one morning, the skies growing first from light gray to nearly dark as pitch when it wasn’t even an hour ‘til noon. Caleb showed him how to help him secure the greenhouse and the cottage, where he had some warm furs hidden in a chest and to lay them before the hearth fire.

“Come,” Caleb beckoned him. “Let us make an early lunch and sit close to the fire.”

They sat quite close indeed, holding hot bowls of chicken soup in their hands. Even so, Molly felt his teeth chatter violently from the cold seeping into the house from the howling winds. Caleb took the bowl from his hands when he was done, and got up to wash the dishes. Upon coming back, he picked up one of the heaviest furs and sat shoulder to shoulder with Molly, wrapping the fur around them both.

“Oh!” Molly exclaimed quietly, surprised but grateful for the warmth that the other witch provided. “If I knew you’d wanted to cuddle, I’d’ve just done this from the start.”

Caleb chuckled a bit, leaning more heavily against Molly, laying his head to one shoulder.

“Maybe not two weeks ago, but you are, as you say, quite pretty. Maybe you’ve been wearing me down with your charms.” Emboldened by Caleb’s words and closeness, Molly let his cheek rest against Caleb’s hair. The scent of it was incredible; a mixture of clean pine, writing ink, and charcoal embers. Against the skin of Molly’s face, it felt light and silky.

“It’s all flash, really,” he admitted. “Desmond taught me how to carnival bark on false charm. Me? ‘M not really so charming in the light of day.”

Caleb hummed, a sound Molly couldn’t quite interpret.

“Desmond? Was this… someone from the carnival?” Molly nodded slightly, closing his eyes against Caleb’s hair, trying to drive away the old memories with its scent. “I… I didn’t speak for a while after Gustav brought me in. Or rather, there was only one word: empty. Gustav used it as the initials for my name when they needed to make papers for me. Desmond… taught me to use my words properly once I found them again.”

“Were they good people?” Caleb asked, a note of sadness in his voice. Molly sighed.

“More or less,” Molly admitted into the crackle and pop of the fire before them. “Between Gustav and Desmond, Desmond was the sharper tack, but he hated handling finances. Gustav… had a big heart, and so it often cost the carnival. One too many times, it seemed.”

“I’m sorry,” Caleb whispered. Molly grunted in response. “Ah, don’t be. They helped me become a person, and I miss them, but I’m guessing the Moonweaver has a different path for me to follow now. Maybe it’s something to do with this witch stuff, I don’t know.” Against him, Caleb shifted, though not uneasily. More to press closer against him, Molly thought. “Is that why you’re looking to see the ceremony? Were you hoping to… find something there?”

“Maybe,” Molly mumbled into Caleb’s hair. His heart hurt, and he couldn’t figure out why. Tears welled up in his eyes and he found himself unable to keep the little sob from escaping his chest.

Caleb shifted then and pulled away to turn and look at Molly with concern. “Molly?” was all he asked. Molly felt his lip quiver and his breath hitch. Caleb gently pulled him close, being careful of his horns, and Molly stopped bothering to hold it in. He hadn’t even realized how much he’d been carrying with him until now. Anger at Desmond and Gustav both at failing to keep their family together. Regret at not having gone with Toya and the others with what was left of them. Fear at not knowing if this journey to see this ribbon ceremony would result in or amount to anything. And dread. Just… the general feeling of it that sometimes lingered in the mornings after he woke.

He wasn’t a loud crier, but he shook something awful as he clung to Caleb’s waist and buried his face in Caleb’s tunic. Caleb’s hand rubbed circles at his back and a rough, lilting voice sang a song in a language he’d heard Caleb speak here and there, but didn’t quite understand. Eventually, Molly’s sobs receded, but he didn’t want to move from his place in Caleb’s lap.

Silence reigned for a long time, with Caleb stroking Molly’s hair and nearly lulling him straight to sleep. Then Caleb spoke into the flames, voice drawn tight as a strung bow, stirring Molly into wakefulness.

“I didn’t grow up a witch,” he began, Molly only just barely able to hear him over the gale of the storm outside. “My father was a soldier, and my mother washed and repaired clothing to make extra coin. My… magic was a surprise to them both. I’d always had a talent for plants. Knew where to find them, make them grow without much effort. I had been working with some of the village farmers when an older gentleman came through our village in fine, dark clothing. 

“He spotted me, asked for me by name. Myself and two others from our little village. Said he was a witch, and so we were as well. He offered each of our parents a little coin to take us on as apprentices for a little while, give us some training to build up experience.”

Caleb paused to take a slow, measured breath as though to steady himself. 

“He was indeed a witch,” Caleb continued, though now his voice began to tremble a little as he went. “He had a vast library of knowledge about flora and fauna both, and at first he only taught us the things I’ve been teaching you. Potions and poultices, though he tended more towards the truly magical than the medicinal or mundane. We had been apprenticed to him for some time before… he revealed what he was to us.”

“A black witch?” Molly croaked, clearing his throat to flush out some snot and tears that lingered there. Caleb’s hand and stopped rubbing at his back and was gingerly clutching at Molly’s shoulder. For support or grounding, Molly wasn’t sure. He tried to wrench one of his own hands free to grasp at the fingers that rested against the bones attached near his clavicle. 

“Yes. He was looking to form a coven with us. A black witch coven. Guess he couldn’t tell I was a white witch by looking at me but I… I wanted no part of it. So I ran back home, only… I didn’t have a home to run to.”

“Did he…?” Molly’s breath caught, and he grasped harder at Caleb’s fingers. Caleb sighed deeply, the sound tearing a familiar rattle from his lips as his hand clutched back at Molly’s fingers. “Yes. I’m not sure when it happened, only that when I arrived back… there was nothing, no one left there for me. I… don’t quite recall much of what followed. But fate, though a cruel mistress, was kind enough to keep me out of the clutches of the man who had stolen everything from me. A white witch, an elf named Yussa, found me and took pity on me. He brought me into his care and nursed me back to health.”

“Kind of him,” Molly murmured, to which Caleb hummed in agreement. “Kinder than I felt I deserved. He… didn’t feel comfortable just leaving a half-trained witch out in the world on his own though, so he asked me to come with him. To let him train me a bit more until I could make my own way.”

Caleb sighed again, lifting a hand to run it roughly through his hair before burying his fingers back in Molly’s unruly curls.

“Is that why you said you reminded me of yourself a week ago?” Molly queried, suddenly quite tired. He lifted his head a bit to try and look up at Caleb, though once he did his breath caught in an entirely different manner than it had before.

Above him, Caleb’s hair was alight in red-gold from the fire, the planes of his face sharper and more defined. There were tear tracks there that were fresh and glistening, and Molly’s heart twinged at the sight of it. Caleb glanced down at him, and the bright blue of his eyes appeared ever brighter as if lit up from within by his magic.

“Yes, just a bit. Now, you remind me even more of myself, or the boy I once was. I can’t teach you white magic, but I can do this for you.”

“Are you… alright, Mr. Caleb?” Molly wondered, hands itching to reach up and brush away his remaining tears. Caleb offered him a faint smile. “It is always difficult to speak of my parents,” Caleb explained. “But you offered me your story, so I figured I should offer mine.”

“You didn’t have to. I was just… carrying a lot.”

Caleb’s smile grew a bit bolder. “Didn’t I ask if you needed to put down some of your things when you first arrived?” That got Molly to laugh, and the moment of mirth pulled a chuckle from Caleb’s lips. “Aye, you did. Some of those things I didn’t quite know I was carrying.” He tilted his head, lips quirking upwards. “Seems you were carrying a bit yourself.” A yawn wormed its way through him, and he blinked up at Caleb sleepily. “It’s quite tiring, you know.”

“I do know,” Caleb said, humming. “It’s been one hell of a morning, and these early storms don’t last long. It’d be a good idea to nap for a bit, I think.” 

Frumpkin’s head poked itself into Molly’s field of vision, and the cat blinked at him once, twice before leaping onto his chest and settling there. He chuckled. “Seems your cat agrees with you,” Molly purred, and the vibrations in his chest were echoed in the furry creature atop him. A low, rumbling chuckle bubbled out of the other witch who carefully extracted himself out from underneath Molly.

“Of course he does. Let me go fetch some pillows and we can rest a bit until the storm blows over.” Molly nodded, only barely conscious when Caleb returned and gently lifted his head to slide the cotton covered fluff underneath him. Caleb settled down nearby, laying the furs over them both, and for the first time in a long time, Molly’s sleep was deep and restful.

When Molly woke a few hours later once the air was still and quiet, he marveled at how rested he felt, curious as to why he was on the floor, under a bunch of furs.

Then Caleb stirred and it all came rushing back, but Molly stayed as silent as the outside air just so he could roll over and take in the sight of the still sleeping witch beside him. In sleep, he looked younger, happier, more content. His face crumpled a bit, and Caleb began to shiver, so Molly hesitantly moved a hair closer. Caleb’s sleeping form took this to mean they should come chest to chest, as he rolled forward onto Molly, one arm hugging to the tiefling tight for warmth.

Well, it seemed like the other witch was quite the limpet when he slept. Molly wondered if the man knew. Though it was likely he didn’t, given the story that he’d shared before they’d bedded down for their nap.

Resigned to lay there and enjoy the other witch’s warmth for a bit, Molly glanced at the fire, which hadn’t yet burned down to embers. Frumpkin lay next to it, belly to the flames as though sunning himself. Molly chuckled. What a funny little cat.

He was almost about to try closing his eyes a bit more when Caleb groaned softly and buried his face in Molly’s chest, drawing a flush to Molly’s face and his heart began to beat just a hair faster. “Mmm… Molly? Are you awake?” 

Oh, how delightfully rough Caleb’s voice sounded whilst still heavy with sleep.

“Aye, I’m awake,” he sighed contentedly. “And very warm. Almost never want to move. Looks like Frumpkin’s pretty comfortable too.” Caleb lifted his head, blinking blearily into the dim light of the calm afternoon. “Ah, so he is. Should stoke that soon though so we don’t have more work later.” Caleb remained there for a beat or two, the fingers of one hand idly rubbing at a patch of rare smoothness along Molly’s neck.

“Is… is there anything we need to catch up on after we were interrupted, you think?”

Caleb shook his head, the cogs of his mind almost visible from his position on Molly’s chest. “I think we’ll be fine. We got the majority of the morning’s work done, though we should hurry to get up and finish the batch of potions from last night if we’re to finish before dinner.”

Molly groaned quietly, to which Caleb chuckled. “The cold is coming harder, isn’t it? Not a fan?”

“Most of us tieflings run hot, but I’m just a baby about it,” Molly groused good-naturedly. “Was quite enjoying the cuddle here on the floor.” Caleb slowly sat up and rolled his neck until Molly could hear an audible crack, followed by a sigh of relief. Caleb caught Molly’s gaze, and there was a warm look in his eyes. “Well, I’m a little too old to be sleeping on the floor like this, but ah…” Caleb’s cheeks reddened a bit as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, my bed’s big enough. Think the heater in my room is a slightly more efficient model than yours, though I’m not certain.”

Molly sat up, and the two of them helped each other to their feet, picking up the furs and putting them away. There was a twitch in his side that he noticed, maybe he was getting too old for sleeping on the floor as well, not that he knew how old he was exactly. “Oh, that… really? Are you certain?” 

Caleb offered him a sheepish shrug. “Frumpkin is warm, but… you’re a fair bit bigger than him.”

Beside the fire, Frumpkin meowed. It almost sounded like… a complaint?

Caleb laughed. “It’s not your fault, sweet boy. You’re welcome to share the bed with us though.” Frumpkin looked back and just offered Caleb a baleful glare which made him grin and shake his head. “You’ll come to us when the fire grows cold, _kätzchen_ ,” Caleb teased. Frumpkin made a dismissive sound and curled up further.

“He’s not angry with me, is he?” Molly asked, to which Caleb shook his head.

“No, no. He’s a little miffed at me but if I give him a bit of fish for dinner he’ll brighten up. He’s a bit like you and doesn’t like the cold as much.” Caleb bent to stoke the fire and added another log to help it burn until dinner. “Come on, let's start on the rest of those potions.”

He turned and trudged off down the hall, leaving Molly to follow.

* * *

Time passed, and the two witches grew closer and closer. 

Molly wasn’t sure if it was the increased proximity at night, or some chemistry between them, or perhaps it was a combination of both. He knew he should address it before Caleb’s friend Beauregard came to collect him to travel to the elven city in the mountains. There were at least two weeks at most now, and his parting gift was nearly done. He’d had to take apart his old coat for it, but the thing would serve a better purpose in its new form and he’d needed warmer clothing for the mountains anyway.

More pilgrims had come to the town as well, mostly stragglers looking to catch the last guide just as Molly was, so things were a bit busier than usual.

Caleb grumbled as he and Molly sat near the window in Caduceus’s tea shop once more, complaining about how there were more people this morning and he couldn’t enjoy his cup of tea in silence. Molly grinned. “It’ll pass though, won’t it? This ceremony only happens once every ten years.” And he’d pass through along with it, Molly thought with a mournful twinge in his chest.

“Yes, I suppose it will,” Caleb agreed.

He looked up at someone behind Molly, and Molly turned around to see Jester skipping towards them. His tail waved excitedly at the sight of his fellow tiefling. “Hello Jester dear,” he greeted her cheerily. “How are you this morning?”

“Busy!” she replied in kind, “But I’m glad to be. So many people asking for cupcakes!”

She giggled gleefully, pulling up a chair and sitting next to them, full of energy as she wiggled in her seat. “I’m also excited for the party in the gathering hall tonight. Hoping to dance with Fjord or, or really anybody since Beau’s away in the mountains right now.” She grinned at Caleb, who tilted his head curiously. “Party? Oh, is Bryce putting something on for the guests of the village?” Jester put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think so! They said something like it’ll help drum up a good reputation or some such. I don’t remember all of it, exactly.” 

She gasped and patted at Caleb’s arm. “Will you and Molly come? It’s just music and dancing! Well, and I guess some drinking too, maybe some food, but it’s been ages since you danced, Cay-leb!”

Molly’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“You dance, Mr. Caleb?” Molly asked grinning like a fool as he let his chin rest on one hand. “Now that I’d like to see.” He watched Caleb splutter and flush, color high on his cheeks. “Not well I’m afraid, but… maybe if I do a bit of drinking I won’t care how bad I am.” 

“So we’ll go?” Molly asked excitedly, unable to keep his tail from waving about behind him. He noticed Caleb’s eyes watching his tail move, and that sweet smile Molly had come to love slipped onto the other witch’s face. “Of course, _schatz_ ,” Caleb assured him gently, “Otherwise Jester will likely drag me there herself, and I much prefer going places under my own power.”

Jester pouted at him. “Cay-leb! I would never.” Her devilish grin betrayed her, however, and Molly too wanted to come back into town with Caleb as his only company. The minutes he had alone with the man were precious and few.

“I’ll make sure he comes then, Jester dear,” Molly offered, sipping daintily at his tea. “No need for any dragging. I promise.”

Caleb appeared much relieved and Jester stood then, putting the chair back where she’d borrowed it from. “Good, good. I think they’re supposed to be starting just after sunset. I’ll see you then!” Molly watched her go before turning back to Caleb. “Hmm. I’m afraid I’ve nothing to wear to this little gathering. Anyone in town who could help me with that? I mean, I could wear my traveling clothes. They’re worn but still nice enough...”

“Calianna can probably help you,” Caleb said, glancing out the window for a moment before turning back to Molly. “If you’d like to surprise me with your choice, I can take you to meet her and go back to the cottage to wait for you to drag me back into town.” Caleb ducked his head shyly, cheeks reddening again. Perhaps…?

“Fantastic! I’d love to surprise you with something. And to meet this Calianna. I’m surprised I haven’t met her already, with how long I’ve been here.”

Caleb finished his cup and tossed more coppers into Caduceus’s tip jar, grasping Molly’s hand as they left. “She’s more of a recluse than I am; something to do with a cult, I think. But she is a good seamstress, and you’ll like her.” Molly’s tail swished behind him curiously as Caleb led him into a tidy storefront tucked away in one of the few alleys across from the tea shop. A little bell rang to signal their entrance, and Caleb let go of Molly’s hand to venture further into the room.

“Calianna? It is Caleb Widogast! Brought someone to see you!”

Molly glanced around the place, pleased to see rolls of fabric in all kinds of colors, some ready-made outfits, hats, coats. He did need a new one of those…

“Oh, Mr. Caleb!” A voice called out from the back room. A woman’s. “I’m coming! Be there in just a moment!”

Caleb smiled, a soft, private smile that Molly recognized. Usually, such smiles were reserved for him, he thought. His heart twinged in a different sort of way than it usually did. Jealousy, was it? Or just plain heartache?

Then someone came out from the back, a pale half-elven woman with long dark hair. Molly caught sight of a green eye on her left side… until the rest of her came into the flickering lights of the shop lamps. Scales covered her right side, and her eye on that side of her face was slit like a lizard’s, and a bright, luminous yellow. A single horn curled straight up and back, and she greeted them both with a smile.

“Hello, Mr. Caleb! It’s been a while.” She caught sight of Molly, and her smile brightened even more. “Is this the person you wanted me to meet?” She offered her right hand to Molly, and this too was covered in scales. Molly took it all the same though; the woman was difficult to dislike, he found. She had a similar air as Caleb, all quiet, bookish charm and that reclusive nature Caleb had said she possessed. It was no small wonder he hadn’t met the woman already.

“I am,” he told her simply. “Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends.”

“Molly here is in need of something nice to wear to the gathering Bryce is putting on this evening,” Caleb explained. “I have to go back and tend to my plants, but I believe Molly is willing to stay and see if you have anything interesting?”

Calianna nodded and curtsied politely to Caleb. “Of course, of course. He’s in good hands, Mr. Caleb.”

Caleb turned to Molly, and the earnest look in his eyes about made Molly melt.

“You’ll be alright here?” Caleb asked, and Molly couldn’t help but placate the other witch. “Aye, I’ll be fine. All of your friends have taken such good care of me so far.” Caleb nodded and quickly embraced Molly before heading to the door. “Alright then, I’ll see you when you come to drag me back into town.”

And then he left, leaving Molly alone with Calianna.

“Oh, he really likes you, doesn’t he?” Calianna cooed, clasping her hands to her chest. Her dress and cloak looked simple but well made. Molly also thought he could spot a scaled tail beneath her skirts. “You’re a lucky man, Mr. Mollymauk, to earn such easy affections from Caleb. It’s good he’s found someone to care for him. He loves his work, I know, but it must be awfully lonely out there on the edge of town.”

Molly blinked at her, confused. “What…? But you and Caleb…”

“Oh, we’re just friends. Recluses like us stick together, dear. Besides, I… rather prefer the ladies. Especially Miss Jester, she’s such a sweetheart.”

Well, didn’t he feel like a fool?

“I’m… sorry for assuming,” Molly apologized, knowing his embarrassment must be coloring his face even in the dim light of the shop’s interior. Calianna just shook her head and waved him off. “All is forgiven,” she absolved him, looking him up and down, accessing him. “Now, about that outfit. I suppose something warm, but light enough to dance in?”

“And a coat as well,” Molly added. “The one I came here with… was rather threadbare so I’ve repurposed it for something else, but I’m heading to the city in the mountains with some of the other pilgrims and would like something… warm and sturdy.”

Calianna nodded. “That’s easily enough done. Come, let me show you something in the back I’ve been working on just as an experiment, but it might suit your needs.” Molly followed her as asked when some of her earlier words filtered through his mind at last. “So… you like Jester? Did you… want to come this evening and dance with her? She seems like she’s looking for another partner since her usual one is away at the moment.”

“Ah, Miss Beauregard, yes,” Calianna hummed to herself as she opened the door to a workroom. “Perhaps… perhaps I’ll come around, maybe. At least to say hello, if anything.”

“She’ll appreciate it I think,” Molly insisted. “And besides–oh. _Oh_.”

Calianna grinned when he caught sight of her creation, her yellow eye alight with mischief. “I’ve only a few finishing touches to put on it. Would you like it?” Molly nodded fervently, hands reverently trailing across the fabric. “Yes, that’s… this is perfect.” 

“I also notice you like split pattern trousers. I have a set that would go with these quite well.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you recommend.” He told her earnestly.

Calianna laughed, and Molly could see now why Caleb thought he would like her. “Oh, if only I could keep you around forever, Mr. Mollymauk. The things I could dress you up in!” Molly returned her laughter, his heart light again with the thrill of making a new friend. 

A few hours later, a couple of packages in hand, he returned to the cottage and put away his things in the guest room before heading to look for Caleb.

“Oh, you’re back so soon?” Caleb asked when he saw him, tending to some of the winter trellis plants along the back of the cottage. Molly smiled at him, easy as anything and he dared to steal a quick embrace from the man. 

“Yes, Calianna seemed to already have just the thing I was looking for. Only reason I stayed as long as I did was so we could have a nice long chat about you.” 

“Me?” Caleb chuffed in surprise. “Whatever reason could you have to talk about me for?”

Molly grinned, putting on a pair of gardening gloves and falling into place next to Caleb. “Oh, nothing. Just wanted to ask if she knew anything about you that I didn’t yet. Apparently you used to have a habit of using bread loaves as mittens?”

“It’s a perfectly decent use for them!” Caleb grumbled, “And you get to eat them when you’re finished warming your hands!”

Molly just laughed and the day continued on.

Dragged on, more like. He wanted to see Caleb drink and dance so very badly, especially if he could chance a dance with the man himself. 

Eventually, the sun set, and instead of their usual routine of preparing dinner, the two men separated to dress for the night’s festivities. Molly gleefully ran into the guest room to unwrap his packages from Calianna; a pair of split pattern pants decorated in stripes and diamonds in various shades of blue and purple, a fine cotton shirt with puffy sleeves in red, golden yellow, and pale green, each section tied off with silky red ribbons, complete with gray velvet cufflinks, and finally, a vest made of the same material, cut low to reveal the white of the cotton. He set aside the fabric Calianna had also gifted him when he’d divulged the true nature of the gift he was making in secret and carefully slid into the new outfit and the sturdy coat.

The coat was in a similar style to his old one, and though it lacked his symbols and emblems, its deep blue fabric shimmered like the silver stars in the night sky.

He stepped out of the room to find Caleb already waiting for him in the main room, and… oh.

Caleb stood by the hearth, adjusting the hems of his coat sleeves.

He was dressed in a deep purple tunic, dark trousers, and black leather boots, simple but well made. It looked like Cali’s work, Molly thought, made to suit him. He wore a different coat than the one Molly was used to seeing him in; a fine creation that matched the tunic in color and enhanced the broadness of his shoulders. There was a scarf too that seemed almost delicate in comparison, but the bluish-white fabric with geometric designs was likely warmer than it seemed. His long hair was tied back with a ribbon of a color Molly could not discern from where he stood in the hallway.

Caleb looked up when he heard Molly approach, and the other witch’s eyes practically drank him in. There was interest there, and excitement. What did he expect from tonight, Molly wondered.

“Calianna did a good job, huh?” Molly appealed, gesturing to his clothes. Caleb’s lips fell into a tender smile and he stepped closer to Molly. “You’d look lovely in just about anything,” Caleb chuckled, shaking his head. “But you are _stunning_. She has a good eye for what pleases people. So, shall we? The drink has probably started flowing already.” He picked his hat up off the chair he usually hung it, and Molly did the same.

Molly dared to link his arm with Caleb’s once they were outside and heading to the gathering hall. “Before we arrive, I must ask again for a dance. I’ll even let you drink a little before you do. Maybe I’ll drink some as well, so if we’re both terrible neither of us will notice.” He offered Caleb a cheeky grin, which Caleb responded to with a shy little smile.

“So considerate of you, _schatz_ ,” Caleb murmured, but there was fondness heavy in his gaze. “You’ll have that dance, I promise you.”

The sounds of music and merriment filtered over the air as they walked and the buildings of the town around them were as though frozen in time. Snow fell softly, further enhancing the effect, suffusing the atmosphere with a kind of ethereal magic.

Then the door of the gathering hall opened, and a familiar blue face popped out and spotted them. “Caleb! Molly!” Jester called out to them, “You came! And don’t you look so nice!”

She pulled them inside and immediately the spell was broken but replaced with a riot of sound and color. The building was two stories, though the second story looked to be mostly balconies with more table space for those looking to watch the festivities from above and perhaps to eat and drink in peace. The center of the hall looked as though a decent sized stage could be constructed there, but currently, there was only a smaller one for a couple of bards that looked as though they might’ve been volunteers from among the pilgrims. At least, they had to be if the unfamiliar grass green tiefling grasping an enchanted violin was any indication.

People danced to the music, in groups and pairs both as long as there was room.

And the smells. Oh, the smells! Molly’s mouth began to water as Jester dragged both of them to a larger table where a few familiar faces sat.

“Hey Mr. Caleb, it’s good to see you at such a lively function like this,” Caduceus greeted, and then nodded lazily in Molly’s direction. “And you as well, Mr. Mollymauk.” Molly offered the firbolg a smile in return, eyes traveling to the green shaded half-orc next to him. “Fjord, right?” The man nodded, returning his smile as well, though he reached up to rub at his tusks when he did so. Caduceus quietly stopped him and pulled Fjord’s hand away.

“Come now, we’ve talked about that,” Caduceus chided him, and a dark flush filled the half-orc’s cheeks. Well, well, Molly thought as he grinned to himself. If there was something blooming between the two of them then he was loathe to disturb it. He glanced around, spotting Jester again, still chatting with Caleb. Hadn’t she been hoping to dance with Fjord?

He wondered if the shy man would at least let her have one in case Calianna was unable to pry herself from her work.

Caleb said something to Jester that Molly couldn’t hear over the din before taking her hands and patting them gently before turning to walk over to Molly. He tilted his head at Caleb curiously. “Everything alright?” he asked. Caleb nodded. “I told her if she wanted to, she could dance with me after I’d gotten in a few drinks.” Molly grinned. “I hope you remember to save one for me as well. Though, I was hoping Calianna would be able to make it.”

“Calianna?” Caleb queried, though realization crossed his face a moment later. “Ah, she’s quite fond of Beauregard and Jester as I recall.” Caleb grabbed one of Molly’s hands and led him over to one of the tables laden with food. “I’m guessing Calianna told you about her affections for them in the midst of your talks about me?” he teased.

Molly jabbed him gently in the side, causing Caleb to squeak indignantly.

“Before, not during!” he corrected Caleb as he shook his head, horn charms jingling. “She didn’t mention an affection for Beauregard, though she probably had no reason to.”

Across the way, the door to the gathering hall opened a hair, and a dark-haired figured stepped through wearing a finely crafted emerald green cloak. Molly’s lips spread into a wide grin and he tapped Caleb to point out the figure. “Look. She did come.”

“Huh,” Caleb hummed conspiratorially. “Perhaps neither Fjord nor I will need to dance with Jester after all.” 

The two men sat down to enjoy their food and drink as they watched Calianna pick her way through the crowds of people, eventually making it to the table where Jester sat with Fjord and Caduceus. She paused next to Jester, and to their credit, neither Fjord nor Caduceus let on to the tiefling that Calianna was there. For a moment Molly feared the half-elf would lose her nerve and head back home, but after a few tense moments of hesitation, Calianna tapped Jester on the shoulder and whispered something to the tiefling when she turned around.

Jester immediately squealed and hugged Calianna, dragging her down to sit next to her. “Of course I’ll dance with you!” Molly could hear her shout over the din, “But please, sit and eat first. Here, have one of my cupcakes!”

“Aw, that’s a good lass,” Molly cooed, sipping at his goblet of… wine, he thought. He hadn’t exactly looked at the bottle that he’d poured his drink from. Caleb leaned against him and nodded, drinking a gulp of a deep amber liquid that Molly guessed had to be a trost or an ale. “ _Ja_ , _ja_. It’s nice to see Fjord and Caduceus so close, as well. They’ve been dancing around each other for some time. Or rather, Fjord’s been waffling over himself and Caduceus was waiting for him to finish with it.”

Molly laughed. “I’ve not had much interaction with Fjord, but that certainly sounds like Caduceus.” 

They stayed like that for a while, and every so often one or the other would get up to refill their drinks. Molly’s whole body felt warm, a pleasant buzz filling his head when he passed the food table again. Sitting next to it was one of the bards; the green tiefling he’d spotted earlier. 

“Evening friend,” Molly said to the bard as he reached for a slice of strawberry tart. The tiefling nodded and returned his greeting. “Good evening.” The bard’s voice was a smooth tenor, light and colored in a similarly thick lilt as Caleb had. “Moonweaver bless you. Are you looking to head into the rest of the mountains with the rest of us?” Molly paused. “How…?”

The bard chuckled, gesturing to his split pronged horns. “Your charms. And maybe a little intuition. May or may not have had a dream about you.” His bright green eyes glanced at Caleb. “Trying to woo the white witch?” He tilted the violin that rested in his lap. “I can help a little, I think. It’s not a spell, I promise. Just a blessing from the Lady Sehanine.”

Molly frowned. “I’m not… as well versed in her blessings, exactly. I’m just… a bit lost. Hoping to find a new path with her help.”

The tiefling nodded. “That’s fair. Maybe the witch is part of that path, though? He seems to care for you as much as you care for him.” He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Consider it a bit like the liquid courage you’ve been drinking all night. The Lady is as much a guide for those seeking new experiences as she is for those in love. Tales say that the shadows which stream from the hem of her cloak seek out and fill the dark spaces where new love springs forth, keeping that love safe from prying eyes.”

Molly glanced back at Caleb, who was watching the dancers with eager eyes.

He turned back to the bard, his tail twitching. “Just a blessing, you said?” 

The other tiefling nodded. “I’m a bard, not a cleric, but I seem to have her ear on occasion.” He tilted his head in Caleb’s direction. “Dance with the witch when I go up for my next set. See what happens. Maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.” 

Hope stirred in Molly’s heart, and the etchings on the tiefling’s violin glinted softly in the low light, catching his eye. It was covered in symbols of the Moonweaver, he noted.

“Alright then. Thank you, ah…”

“Erin. Good luck to you, _freund_.”

“Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends.”

“Ah, then good luck to you. Molly.”

Molly took another strawberry tart for Caleb and wandered back to their table. “Forgive me if I sound a bit suspicious,” Caleb began when he returned, “but did you know that tiefling?” Molly snorted. “We don’t actually all know each other, dearest,” he responded with a laugh. “He said he was playing the next set and asked if I had any requests.”

“Anything I might know?”

Molly shrugged. “Not sure. We’ll see. Finish your tart now, darling.”

They waited until the current set ended, the dancers finishing and most of the onlookers cheering and clapping for a dance well done. Molly watched Erin get up and prop the violin under his chin, quietly tuning by the table. The bard glanced in Molly’s direction and flashed an encouraging smile, which lifted Molly’s spirits a little. Or perhaps that was the last bit of wine he’d gulped down before standing.

“Shall we dance, Mr. Caleb?”

Caleb swayed a little upon joining him, but his blue eyes were still bright and clear. “Of course, _schatz_. I made you a promise.”

Did he? Molly couldn’t remember. All he could think about was how Caleb’s hand felt in his as they joined the new set of dancers in the center. Some familiar faces went up with them as well. Fjord and Caduceus. Jester and Calianna. Molly could even spot Nott and her husband giggling together towards the edge, smiling as though their love was new and fresh too. It warmed Molly’s heart to see. But then Erin’s violin began to tease out a few chords and Molly turned to see Caleb’s face break out into a wide grin.

“Oh, I _do_ know this one! Keep your wits about you, _schatz_ , it’s going to be fast.”

Molly’s gut twisted like a wet rag, and it must’ve shown on his face because Caleb pulled him close into a starting position, nearly chest to chest as he placed Molly’s right hand against Caleb’s side and slipped his left hand into Caleb’s right, held aloft to the side. Caleb’s fingers rubbed at the skin of his hands in a soothing motion, and he offered Molly a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, Molly. It’s a fast dance, but a simple one. I’m better at following, but you’re smart and you’ll catch on quickly, I promise.”

Then the music started up and they were moving; fast. 

Dancing with Caleb was like nothing Molly had ever known. Caleb was a good guide, and correct that Molly would catch on quickly. Molly’s heart hammered in his chest, the drink from earlier blurring the lines between the two of them and the rest of the world. They twisted and twirled; around and around they went. Either Caleb was a better dancer than he gave himself credit for, or he was right that he danced better after a few drinks.

Even when the dance took them away from each other, they found one another again and again. Was it the music? The Moonweaver’s blessing?

Suddenly the pitch and rhythm increased sharply, and Molly found himself chest to chest with Caleb once more. They spun, parted, came close and spun again. With a flourish, the music ended, and applause surrounded them. They were face to face and for a moment Molly wondered where their hats had gone until he remembered they’d left them on the table before coming out here.

Caleb’s eyes were still shining bright as some of the people dispersed and couples formed. The violin’s sound hung heavy in the air, turned to something slower; sweeter. Molly recognized the pattern the tune was transforming into. A waltz.

“Another dance, Mr. Caleb?” Molly whispered, feeling his own breath mix with Caleb’s, breath that smelled of sweet berries and alcohol, which caressed his skin as might a lover’s touch.

Caleb closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together as the dance began. 

If the first dance felt like a vision, this one was a dream. They swayed together, lost in the magic that kept them ensorcelled in one another. 

The music crept into Molly’s very bones, whispering encouragement and courage in spades. He wanted to kiss the other witch, wanted to consume him, body and soul. Caleb was quiet, but from the moment the dance began he’d had his eyes trained on Molly. Did he want this as much as Molly did? 

“Caleb…” Molly pleaded into the tight space between them.

“Yes,” was Caleb’s cryptic reply, “but not here.”

Molly could agree with that if they were of the same mind. The music swelled again and he surged forward, taking the lead. Caleb fell into an easy pace, following his movements while the violin’s gentle caress carried them across the room. Molly wished he could press against Caleb hard enough to bleed into him, to merge until their hearts and breaths were as one.

“I don’t want this to end,” Molly confessed to the other witch. Caleb smiled and pressed just a hair closer so that they were nose to nose. “All good things come to an end, Mr. Mollymauk,” he whispered back. “Yet that does not mean even better things cannot follow thereafter.”

Molly closed his eyes and relinquished control of the dance to Caleb, who took it, albeit with some hesitation. 

As the music began to slow to a high, yearning keen, Caleb moved so that they leaned against one another, faces now cheek to cheek. “I want to be one of those better things,” Caleb sighed, the words spilling into Molly’s ear, words for him and him alone. Molly doubted that even if someone else could hear the words, they wouldn’t understand their meaning.

It took Molly a moment to register that the dance had ended, and while the other dancers were congratulating Erin for a job well done or clapping for those who’d danced well, he and Caleb still stood close, unable to let go.

“I suppose we should step away if we do not wish to join the next dance,” Molly laughed breathlessly. Perhaps the two dances had tired him out more than he thought. Caleb returned his laugher and nodded in agreement. “Yes, I suppose so. I’m not sure if it’s my nerves or the alcohol I consumed, but I’m afraid I’ve got a case of the jelly legs now.” 

Somehow, he and Caleb managed to stumble out of the center area and back towards their table. “You think maybe we’ve drunk enough? I know I can put enough away until I’m good and sauced, but that’s ‘cause I’ve a trick for pulling the stuff from my own blood. Bit of a hit or miss though, so maybe I shouldn’t chance it.”

“That’s quite fascinating,” Caleb hummed, blinking a bit before grabbing his hat and putting it on. “Something to explore for another time maybe. But, ah… I think I’ve had enough socializing for the night. You can stay if you like…” Molly shook his head and put on his own hat, threading one arm under the wobbly russet-haired witch. “Nah. Everyone I know here’s coupled off, and besides, someone ought to see you get home safe an’ sound.”

Molly knew his words were slurring a bit and his accent heavier than usual, but so was Caleb’s. It was cute, in a way, and the manner in which Caleb kept squinting and trying to blink away the effects of his drink was downright adorable.

Together they stumbled out into the night and the shadows’ spell fell over them once more.

They walked back along the road to the cottage in silence, arm in arm and in no real hurry to run back. Even though it was cold all around them, next to Caleb, Molly was pleasantly warm. The snow was falling a little faster now, cloaking the world around them in a light blanket of white.

“The snows are starting to come faster,” Caleb observed. “The mountain passes will be completely inaccessible in another month, I think.”

This drew a deep sigh out of Molly. “If I didn’t need to go see this ceremony so badly, I don’t know if I’d leave. I don’t want to… I mean, I… I really like it here.” His heart had found another home here in the witch next to him. He glanced at Caleb, the two of them coming to a stop before the cottage porch. “I really like you, too.”

Caleb turned to him in their half embrace, reaching up to push a stray lock of Molly’s hair behind one ear. “The feeling is… is quite mutual. _Liebling_.” 

They stood there for a moment more, the weight of their shared confessions emboldening Molly’s resolve. “Caleb, I… I’d very much like to kiss you, dear heart. If you’ll allow it.” Caleb chuckled, his breath ghosting a puff of mirth into the air. “Oh, Molly. My kisses, my embraces, my heart – all of it is yours.”

And then Caleb pulled him close once more, this time to press Molly’s lips to his.

Molly’s hands lifted to grasp at Caleb’s shoulders to steady himself, for Caleb’s kiss made him nearly as jelly-legged as Caleb had been after their dancing. Molly returned the kiss with wild abandon, fanning the flames of affection in his heart until it set his whole body aflame.

“I think,” he panted, pulling away reluctantly, “we should move this inside. Perhaps to a bed?”

Caleb kissed him again, just a lingering peck at the corner of his lips, but it had Molly’s whole spine shivering with desire. “That sounds like a good idea, yes. Though we should light the hearth fire and feed Frumpkin first. He may still complain, but… well. He’ll live. I think.”

“Well, well, well,” Molly purred, laughter rolling through him, “You’re choosing me over your cat? Perhaps the scary black witch has corrupted the beautiful white witch after all.”

Caleb snorted, unlocked the door, and grasped Molly’s lapels in order to all but drag the tiefling inside as he closed the door behind them. They divided the work between them, Molly tending to the fire and Caleb to his cat, and once they’d set aside their coats and hats and other finery, retired to bed for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Caleb woke slowly the following morning, gently woken by the faded sunlight of the late sunrise.

Underneath him, Molly was still quite warm and deep in sleep. Caleb sighed and snuggled closer; work could wait a little while longer. Especially since they were… without clothing for the moment. He said a silent prayer to the Archeart that he’d had the foresight to purchase decent quilts. It also didn’t hurt that he had a personal furnace pressed against him so well.

He tilted his head, taking the opportunity to study his beloved tiefling.

Molly’s cheekbones were high and full, but quite delicate, as Caleb had found. In his mild drunkenness, he had been unable to keep his hands away from Molly, just wanted to drink him in and map him out by feel alone. His eyelashes too, which in the morning light cast soft shadows across those delicate cheeks, were long and beautiful. Without makeup, Molly was still quite stunning. He hadn’t lied to Molly when he’d complimented how he’d looked in the clothes that Calianna had kitted him out with.

Still, the tiefling’s natural beauty remained, and Caleb felt blessed to be graced with it. They had come such a long way from where they had started, and like Molly, Caleb was loathe to let go of it. Perhaps he should speak to Molly about it when he woke.

That would’ve likely been a long time coming – Molly did so love to sleep in – however, Frumpkin had other ideas and jumped onto the bed right next to their heads, settled there and began purring up a storm. Caleb chuffed and reached up to rub at Frumpkin’s head between the ears while Molly groaned quietly and freed one arm from beneath the blankets to cover his eyes.

“Ugh, I hate mornings,” Molly grumbled sleepily.

Caleb bent his head to press a smattering of kisses to Molly’s chest, deliberately avoiding any sensitive areas. He had things he needed to discuss, and distractions from that could wait.

“So I noticed, _schatz_. Still, it isn’t such a terrible morning on my end. I have a very beautiful, very naked witch in my bed.” Molly laughed, the sound still gravelly and rumbling as he struggled to wake. “Hmm. Not a terrible morning indeed. And how fortunate! I too have a beautiful, naked witch with me.” Molly reached back with the hand he’d freed from the covers towards Caleb’s hair, brushing a few locks behind one ear. 

“I know we still have more time to relish this – thank the Moonweaver I didn’t wait forever to confess my feelings – but I... “

“I know,” Caleb hushed him, stealing his words with another kiss. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that. It’s nothing worrisome, I promise. It might actually help you return faster if you find you don’t have the patience to wait out the mountain snows.” Molly closed his eyes and nuzzled at Caleb’s right cheek with his nose. “Mmm, go on. I’m listening.”

Caleb let his kisses trail down the long lavender neck, pausing a moment to worry at a bruise left there from last night. 

“You remember the story I told you that afternoon we spent by the fire?” Caleb whispered into Molly’s skin. It rumbled against his lips as Molly hummed an assent. “I do, yes. Well, most of it.” Caleb pulled away and moved to recline next to Molly, one hand moving to rub at a lean, muscular shoulder. “The elf who taught me… well, normally he’s down by the coast, yet I know he still keeps with some elven traditions and he’s got a place there. I could write a letter vouching for you, asking if he could help you get back. Or at least give you a place to stay for a while. Maybe he could teach you a few of the potions that I never quite mastered.”

Caleb paused, glanced up to meet Molly’s gaze, and grinned. “Maybe then _you_ could teach _me_ a few things.”

The planes of Molly’s face were full of surprise, his jaw slack. “You’d do that?”

“Of course, _liebling_. You mean a great deal to me. The black witch part might surprise him, but… Yussa’s a bit like Caduceus in that way. He’s good at reading people.”

Molly rolled over, pressing Caleb into the mattress now, though not with any lewd intent. 

“I’ll still hate to be parted from you, but I want you to know I’ll come back.” Molly reached up to cup Caleb’s chin in his hands, stealing another long kiss with a bit of tongue thrown in for good measure. When he moved away, Molly continued to murmur against the scruff of Caleb’s day-old stubble. “Thank you for putting my mind at ease, though. I’m a little more inclined to actually let you out of bed sometime before noon.”

Caleb snorted. “You’ll let me out of bed regardless, _schatz_. There’s work to be done.” He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s forehead. “There’ll be time for more of this later, I promise.”

“Time for that later,” Molly muttered with a little smile. “Very well. Let’s go greet the morning.”

Beside them, Frumpkin meowed loudly, and both men startled a little, having forgotten he was there. “Gods, your cat,” Molly breathed, laughing into Caleb’s chest hair. Caleb returned Molly’s laughter as he gently shoved at the tiefling. “Come on, come now. Up you get. There’s bound to be more snow out today so we’d best dress warmly.”

Molly reached over to pet Frumpkin, teasing a round of purring from the little beast, and then he slipped out of the covers to bolt for his clothes and dress for the day.

Two weeks passed. Two wonderful, amazing weeks. Though they went about their usual routines, every other moment was peppered with kisses or little touches, the occasional dinner with wine and heated looks, and nights that were spent learning one another in a more physically intimate sense than they had previously. Caleb fell inexorably, hopelessly even more in love with Molly over those two weeks than he had been before, even if he hadn’t dared to call it that before getting to know the other witch.

He and Molly were once again sitting by their window in Caduceus’s tea shop, Frumpkin curled up on the sill when the shop door opened and Jester’s jubilant screech called out over the din.

“Beau! You’re home!”

Caleb looked up and indeed, closing the door behind her, stood a dark-skinned young woman dressed in thick blue and silver furs, piercings in her lips and ears, hair tied back in a bun to reveal an undercut. She looked around, her gaze briefly landing on where he and Molly sat before she was tackled by Jester.

“Beau, you’re back from the mountains!” Jester chirped happily, eventually releasing Beau from her clutches, allowing the woman some space. “But I bet you’re heading out again real soon, huh?” Beau ruffled Jester’s hair and pulled her in close to kiss her temple. “Yeah, but this is the last one, then I’ll be back for the winter. Promise. Besides, I need a day to rest a bit and relax.”

She leaned in close, whispering something to Jester that Caleb couldn’t hear but Jester definitely reacted to from her shrill, twittering giggle and happy wiggle. 

“Ooh, yes! I can definitely do that! I also want to bring Calianna along, if you want to help me convince her after I’m done here for the day.” Beau’s brow lifted in surprise. “Cali? You two having fun without me?” Jester blushed, which was a rarity for her. “She had a bit to drink when Bryce put on a gathering a few weeks back, and, well…” Beau chuckled. “Well, well. I’m looking forward to some real relaxing tonight then.” She managed to look away then, glancing in Caleb’s direction. “See you later then. Gonna say hi to Caleb.”

Beau pulled away from Jester and began to slink towards them, grinning like a fool. 

“Caleb! My man!” Beau stepped around to give Caleb a forceful pat of a hug, then pulled away to grab a chair and sit, sprawling back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest. “Hey, how are you? You’re lookin’ well.”

Caleb tilted his head toward her, feeling a smile gently tug at his lips. “I am well, Beauregard. So many pilgrims to the city has meant I’m not wanting for coin at the moment. And the company’s been good.” He gestured to Molly. “This is Mollymauk Tealeaf–” “–Molly to my friends,” the tiefling cut in, flashing Beau a grin of his own. “Anyway,” Caleb continued, shaking his head with a fond sigh, “He’s a friend of Yasha’s. He’ll be heading with you back into the mountains to see the Moonweaver’s Ribbons.”

“Oh, cool. Friend of Yasha’s? You’ll be safe with me, I promise.”  
  
“Yasha certainly gets around, doesn’t she?” Molly mused. “Seems she’s helped out a lot around here.” Caleb nodded. “Another reason for you to come back, so we can all do some more drinking and dancing come summertime. That’s usually when she hangs around the longest. Lets us know when there’s hard rain heading our way and it’s helped out so many of us.”

“She’s also really good, um. Company.” Beau’s added, trailing off into a mumble when she realized what she was implying, a flush high on her cheeks. Then she took a good look at Caleb, and he felt the blood rushing to his own face, which would likely betray his feelings.

Molly sipped at his tea some more, then gulped down the rest, studying the interior of his cup contemplatively. “This blend’s pretty good. I like the lemony aftertaste. Gonna go see if Caduceus still has more of this.” He tipped the cup in Caleb’s direction. “Be right back.” He winked and sauntered off, and Caleb felt the full force of Beau’s curious gaze.

“Alright,” he sighed, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “Ask your questions.”

Beau chuckled. “Won’t ask too many. You and he are involved, yeah? He looks like he makes you happy, which is no small feat since usually, you’re more a sourpuss than a lemon–” Caleb held up a hand. “Not sure I want to hear the end of that comparison, but yes, he… he makes me quite happy.” He couldn’t help the smile that reached his face. Beau nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that one’s a bit crass. Last bunch of pilgrims taught me a couple of bawdy limericks and then some, so my tongue’s a bit… on the dirty side. Jester’ll appreciate it though.”

Caleb chuckled. “Seems like. You have more questions or is that it?” Beau glanced back at Molly, eyes lingering on his black witch’s hat.

“Black witch, huh? Never figured you’d ever… after… you know.”

“Yes, that was my concern when Yasha mentioned what he was in the letter she sent, but…” Caleb shrugged. “He’s had his own troubles. Hates harming animals and hardly knew about any of the other things a witch could do besides white or black magic and I offered to teach him. Things just… sort of happened. He’s a black witch, true, but a good man besides.” 

Beau uncrossed her arms and stood, nodding in approval. “As long as he doesn’t hurt you and he makes you happy, he’s good enough for me.” She glanced at Molly as he wandered back with a fresh cup of tea. “Molly, I’ll see you around noon-ish with the rest of the pilgrims. Stock up on some travel food and a warm bedroll and you should be just fine.”

“See you around,” Molly shot back. “Enjoy your night!”

Beau made a face and then doubled over laughing. “Gods, man. I think I actually might like you. I’ll be glad to have you on the journey. Probably a step up from the last group who told such dirty jokes that apparently I can’t stop telling them myself.”

“I’ve also got a tarot deck if you’re into that.”

Beau made another face, different from the first one, though this was more obviously an expression of displeasure. “Yeah, maybe not that, sorry.” Molly shrugged. “It’s not for everyone, true. I’ll keep them put away and just offer my terrible sense of humor instead. See you tomorrow.” Beau nodded in thanks. “Yeah. See you.” She waved at them both and walked off back to Jester.

Molly turned back to Caleb and jerked her head back in Beau’s direction.

“Charming guide, your friend. She doesn’t like cards?” 

Caleb shook his head. “I’d rather she tell you herself since it’s her story and not mine, but someone in her family ran afoul of a tarot reader. I won’t say more lest she decides to put her monk training to good use on me when she gets back.” He offered Molly a quick smile as an addendum to the explanation, which Molly accepted by way of an understanding nod as he took another sip of his tea. “That’s fair. Wouldn’t be a true follower of the Moonweaver if I begrudged people for wanting to not look back too much on their pasts.”

“She’ll appreciate that. But let’s not squander the rest of our day, shall we? It’ll be the last we’ll see each other for a while.”

They took the day off, Caleb had decided. No plants, no potions, just the two of them and their cat. Caleb took Molly into the forest to show him the secret places he’d discovered having spent so much time there previously. There was a bubbling little creek that Caleb said in the summer was a great place to cool off. Molly grinned and said he couldn’t wait to come back with him then, and they sat listening to it until the cold began to dip further still and forced them inside.

After dinner, the two were preparing to sit by the fire under the furs when Molly paused and asked him to sit for a moment. “I have a gift for you,” he whispered excitedly, scampering off before Caleb could stop him. Caleb waited for a few moments until he heard Molly coming back, a roll of colorful fabric in his hands.

Was that…?

“Here, I’ve been making this for you nearly since I arrived,” Molly explained, placing the fabric in Caleb’s hands. “At first it was just going to be a gift of thanks, but… now I suppose it’s a way to keep me close while I’m gone.” He gestured for Caleb to unfold it. “Go on. I hope you like it.”

Caleb unfolded the fabric, and immediately it became clear what the gift was. 

A warm blanket, covered in familiar sun and star symbols and religious emblems. Clearly the tiefling had repurposed his old coat for parts of this, though there was more fabric and fresh stitching. Caleb ran his hands across it appreciatively. “This… you did this for me?” He looked up at Molly, who nodded. “Aye. I’ve been putting it together in my free time some evenings. Calianna supplied me with the extra fabric. Put it on for me? I hope it’s warm enough.”

Caleb did as Molly asked, and there was more blanket than anticipated. “Oh wow. There’s a lot here. You picked up quite a bit of fabric from Calianna, I see.” Molly flashed a dopey grin. “It was worth it. You can fold it up a bit and use it as a shawl in the day, or as a blanket at night. It’s warm, isn’t it?”

“Very warm, yes,” Caleb assured him. “It’s perfect, thank you. And… well. I have something for you, too. I wasn’t able to make it myself since I’m not as good as you with my hands, but… I did have it commissioned for you.” Caleb reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out something small and delicate. “Meant what I said about you having my heart, so the day after we... well, confessed, I… went to a friend of Caduceus’s. One Pumat Sol who’s good at this sort of thing.”

The trinket in question was a little ruby heart gilded in swirls of gold on a fine, sturdy chain.

“Oh, Caleb,” Molly sighed fondly. “You didn’t have to. “

“True, I didn’t, but I wanted to. Tilt your head for me?” 

Molly did as Caleb asked, and he undid the necklace’s clasp to put it around Molly’s neck. Caleb sat back to admire the red and gold against the lavender of Molly’s skin. He reached up to trace around the delicate piece of jewelry. “It looks good on you. As I thought it would.” He leaned over to capture Molly’s lips in a bruising kiss, which Molly returned with enthusiasm. Molly pulled back with a grin and tugged the embroidered blanket around them all the tighter.

Come morning, Caleb helped Molly pack, walked him to where the rest of the pilgrims were meeting. He gave Molly a kiss goodbye.

“Enjoy yourself, _liebling_. This event only happens once every ten years. And don’t try to hurry back to me too quickly. Find what you need, and then see about coming home.” He gave Molly’s shoulders a good stiff pat. “Oh, and I packed a letter to Yussa in with your things. You’ll find the place he usually stays in the Tower District. Gold dragon above the door.”

“Thank you, Caleb. I’ll be back before winter’s end. See you soon, love.”

He nuzzled Caleb’s nose, pressed a kiss to Caleb’s forehead, and then turned to follow the rest of the pilgrims. Caleb stood and watched until the caravan disappeared behind the turn first turn up the mountain trail.

* * *

A month later, and winter was in full force. It was snowing heavily outside the cottage, but it wasn’t terribly windy so Caleb had opened the window of his room to lean on the sill and enjoy a moment of quiet.

Quiet. It was always quiet. Even when Molly hadn’t spoken, he would fill the room with his presence, and the month without him had been a noticeable change. Caleb sighed and picked up the blanket Molly had given him and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. As always, it was warm, and somehow still carried Molly’s scent with a hint of lavender and patchouli. 

As if sensing the disquiet in his master’s heart, Frumpkin meowed as he poked his head around the doorframe. Caleb chuckled. “Come to keep me company, _kätzchen_? Sweet of you. If you must then, up here.” Caleb said as he patted the windowsill.

Frumpkin was a help as he always had been, to fill the hole that Molly’s absence had left, though nothing could really replace the tiefling. Caleb supposed he had that desire to fill that hole to thank for the increased amount of time he’d taken to spending at the tea shop or with Calianna. Sometimes he’d just sit there and do some ingredient prep or some reading; really anything to spend time with another person since he’d grown so accustomed to it.

Perhaps it was because he cared so deeply for Molly – loved him, even – that he felt this need to be close with another person. He certainly hadn’t had this desire any of the other times he’d lent out his guest room for someone to stay in. Hadn’t wished to fill his days with something other than time with his plants and his cat.

Even if Frumpkin was a magnificent beast, Caleb thought as Frumpkin jumped up and butted his head against his shoulder. He needed more than just Frumpkin though, and he wished he knew he could guess when Molly might be back, so he could count the minutes.

Caleb pulled his ponytail off to one side, leaning his neck so that Frumpkin could climb up. The cat did so, carefully settling himself along Caleb’s shoulders. Once Frumpkin had settled, Caleb let his hair fall against the cat’s fur, and he looked up and out at the forest. All was covered in frost and powder, the snow falling around them still in a steady stream. Caleb closed his eyes, sighing, knowing he was going to have to get up on the roof later and clear off some of the snow so that it wouldn’t pile on too thick. His roof was sturdy, but he liked to make sure. Roof repairs during winter were likely not fun affairs to deal with.

“Having a nap with the window open, Mr. Caleb?” A voice burst forth from the silence, startling Caleb from his thoughts. “Sounds like a good way to catch a cold, my love.”

Caleb gasped, his eyes flying open.

On his shoulders, Frumpkin began to purr loudly, tail swishing along his shoulder excitedly.

There, standing before him, wearing the same outfit he’d worn to that gathering all those weeks ago, was Mollymauk. Caleb reached for him, needing to be certain he was real.

When his hands came in contact with the warm lavender skin of Molly’s chest, Caleb leaned forward and brought Molly closer for an embrace. Or as much of one as they could manage through a window anyway. When they separated, Molly crossed his arms and leaned against the outside wall of the cottage.

“I’m here, darling,” Molly purred. “So glad to be home.”

Caleb smiled and pulled at the blanket again. “I’m glad for you to be home. It’s been… so quiet without you.” He paused a moment before continuing to ask, “Did you find what you were looking for?” Caleb took a good long look at Molly; his relaxed stance, easy breathing, and contentment in his deep red eyes. 

“I… did, yes. Ten years from now, I think we should go. Together. The religious significance might not mean as much to you, but it’s still a beautiful ceremony. A beautiful city. Your teacher, the elf, he was… a gracious host, as you were.” Molly paused. “That his doing or just you?”

“A bit of both, I think,” Caleb answered. “As I said before, my generosity is hard-earned. But Yussa helped encourage me, taught me some things that my mother hadn’t previously.” He chuckled, unable to tear his eyes away from Molly. “So he treated you well? The black witch bit didn’t throw him off too much, I hope?” Molly shrugged. “He seemed quite wary of me until he read your letter and we had a nice long chat. He’s how I got back, actually. He said something about not wanting to see me pine for you until spring.” 

Caleb chuffed and shook his head. “That does sound like Yussa. Well, I’m glad you’re back. I’ve missed you, and dearly. Frumpkin’s missed you as well, didn’t you?” He looked down at the cat, who reached out and put a paw to Molly’s shoulder.

Molly chuckled. “I’ve missed you too, furry little beast. I may have missed your master just a little bit more though. Don’t be mad.”

Frumpkin’s only reply was a low meow and some loud purrs as Molly reached up to scratch him.

Another chuckle escaped the tiefling. “Looks like this hasn’t changed. A few scratches from me and he’s happy as a clam. I wish I’d brought some along from Yussa’s so I could actually feed him one.” Caleb shook his head and reached up to stroke Frumpkin as well, his hand brushing against Molly’s. “You spoil him, you know.”

“Ah, it’s fine, I’m sure.” Molly breathed, and Caleb watched his breath ghost the air.

“You’re shivering, Molly. Come inside, and no, no – not through the window, you crazy man!” Caleb chided him, laughing when Molly moved away from the wall and looked it over, intent obvious on his face. “Come, give me one more kiss then go around and through the door like a sensible person.”

Molly sighed and shook his head, still wearing that worn black hat upon plum-colored curls.

“Very well, darling. As you insist.” Molly stepped close and as Frumpkin jumped off and ran back further into the cottage, and once more Caleb met him for a kiss; soft, sweet, filled with love.

Caleb’s heart felt near to bursting. “See you soon, _liebling_ ,” Caleb whispered as they parted. 

Molly tipped his hat, nodding. 

“See you soon, love.” And then he picked up his things and headed towards the cottage door, skipping and singing a little tune under his breath. Caleb smiled to himself, watching him go for only a moment before he closed the window and went to open the door for Molly to welcome him back into his home, his life, and most importantly, his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Erin the tiefling bard is an alternate version of a character I created for the day I ever find a group to play with IRL. His actual character sheet has him down as a druid who used to be a bard (and also a female half-elf, but that's a story for another time), and I really enjoyed just tossing him in there for kicks.
> 
> I love these boys, I really do. I hope you did as well!
> 
> You can tumble with me [here](https://timesorceror.tumblr.com/) and tweet at me [here](https://twitter.com/TimeSorceror). I reblog lots of CR art, though mostly of Caleb, Molly, and Caduceus, and I tweet rather infrequently but usually post my art there and on Tumblr.


End file.
